Loved by All
by YuriChan220
Summary: Katsuragi wants her own harem after being bored with trying to grope her own teammates. So she goes and searches for woman to love her. Katsuragi x Harem. Mainly Katsuragi x Ayame
1. Chapter 1

**Loved By All**

 **Protagonist: Katsuragi**

 **Pairing: Katsuragi x Ayame**

 **Theme: Katsuragi x Everyone**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, ummmm….sorry if I deleted "Invisible Katsu" since…I was thinking that it wouldn't really work out anyways, so I'm going to give this another go on Katsu's Harem. And this is based on Katsuragi's story in "Bon Appetite", so hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Also…I know Hikage is Katsu's main waifu, but please. Like I always say, "Let's mix it up a little~!"**

"Katsu-nee, you coming?" Asuka asks as she and the rest of the team are done cleaning the room. "We're going to the dorms."

"I'll catch up in a bit," the blonde says as she waves her hand.

Ikaruga lets out a soft sigh. "Let's go. She's been annoying since we came here."

Hibari gives the blonde a wave. "Bye, bye, Katsuragi-chan!"

Yagyuu just waves her hand as she walks away with Hibari following and the rest of the team soon after and then shuts the door.

Katsuragi sits there alone with her hands on the small table with a bored look on her face. Everyone pretty much left the room before she can even jump on one of her teammates to grope them. She's been sitting there for at least 15 minutes straight, just bored as heck right now. Letting out a heavy sigh, she stands up and decides to take a walk outside since she has nothing better to do.

"Man, being ignored by my teammates just sucks," she says as she heads out the door. "Haaaahhh…I wish…just WISH someone would love what I do best."

"LIKE ME~?"

"Oh…no…." Before the blonde can do anything, she gets tackled by a certain happy dark haired girl with a red long ribbon on her head. "Ayame…"

"Hey, Katsu-nee-sama~! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I have a day off from my store duties," Ayame says. "And I just happen to take a nice walk when I saw you." She hugs the blonde tightly. "Ohhhhh, what a coicidence, Katsu-nee-samaaaa~!"

"Hey, hey stop it!" Katsuragi cries as she tries to push her biggest fan off, but to no avail. Her grip is too strong.

"I'm not letting go~!" Ayame says as she nuzzles her head against her chest. "Ahhhh, so soft~!"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You love groping breasts, right~? So, I'm doing the same…with yours, Katsu-nee-sama~!"

The dark haired girl gropes Katsuragi's breasts with a big smile on her face. "Soooo soft, I can just grope them all day~!"'

Katsuragi jumps to her feet with Ayame still clinging onto her. "And here I was just having a nice private walk…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry! I'll walk with you~! We'll be like a happy couple~!"

The blonde just sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright."

"YAAAAY~!" Ayame hugs her idol tighter with a lyrical giggle. "I love you, Katsu-nee-sama~!"

Both of them start walking on the sidewalk and notice other people staring at them and whispering comments to one another.

"Hey, those two are cute together."

"Could they be sisters?"

"I want one of them to be my girlfriend!"

"Hey, man, come on! That dark haired girl LOVES that blonde! They are SO taken!"

"Aw, man!"

Ayame looks around with a smile on her face. "Wow~! People really like us, Katsu-nee-sama!"

"They do, huh?" The blonde just keeps on walking.

Ayame notices a small flower shop across from them. "Oh! Katsu-nee-sama, let's go buy some flowers~!"

"What for?"

"To give to each other, silly~! I'm your biggest fan, after all!"

Katsuragi reluctantly goes with the dark haired girl towards the shop. However, right when they step foot inside, something catches the blonde's eye. A pair of jugs. Actually, two LARGE pair of jugs. When she looks further up, it's a tanned girl with long wavy dark green tresses that goes past her waist and golden eyes. She is drooling in satisfaction.

" _Bienvenidas (_ Welcome, customer), How may I help you~?" the clerk says.

"Oh, hi!" Ayame says. "We're just looking for some flowers."

"Well, I got just the thing for you-H-hey, what are you doing!? Where'd you come from!?" the clerk cries in surprise as Katsuragi just flashed behind her and starts groping her breasts. "Stop it…ahhh…I-Can't you see I'm working here!?"

"Ohhhh, wow~! Those are HUGE alright!" she says as she squeezes the tanned girl's breasts.

"Hey!" Ayame pouts adorably. "How dare you go for another girl other than me!"

"Don't care!" The blonde manages to look over her shoulder to see a the name tag shining from the light. "Oh, your name's Ageha, huh~? What a pretty name for a busty woman like you~!"

"Get…off me!" Ageha finally pushes the blonde away and Ayame quickly hugs Katsuragi, pulling her away from the tanned girl. "Haaaah…man, that girl really needs some therapy. Anyways, I got the perfect thing for you both." She walks over towards the counter to grab a lovely bouquet filled with daisies, roses and daffodils, plus some white roses surrounding it. "I made two of them myself."

Ayame grabs the bouquet with a bright smile. "Wooooow~! Thanks, Ageha-san! We'll take two!"

Ageha nods. "Excellent! Right this way." She leads them towards the register and Ayame pays for the two bouquets.

She and Katsuragi leave the store with Ageha bowing to them.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que tengan un buen día!" (Thank you very much! Have a good day!)" she says.

Katsuragi whispers in Ayame's ear. "What did she say?"

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day," Ayame replies. "I guess she's Spanish."

"I didn't know you understand Spanish."

"Of course! I run a store after all, so I have to learn a few languages or so," Ayame says. "Last time I ran into a foreigner who speaks English. She's hyper like you, though. I can't remember her name though."

"Is that so?"

Ayame links arms with her idol. "Well then, shall we keep on taking our walk while holding our beautiful bouquet~? Or better yet, how about resting on a bench over there? Come on, come on, let's go~!" She drags the blonde towards the bench, sits close to her while still linking arms with her. "Haaaaah, that feels nice~!"

Katsuragi feels like going home right now. Sure she ran into someone she can grope, but other than that, her biggest fan is here of all people. She lets out a sigh and watches people walk back and forth.

"Katsu-nee-sama?" Ayame says as she leans closer, her adorable confused face staring into the blonde's eyes. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Yes! I'm fine!"

"You wanna walk some more? It's been only 5 minutes."

"No, no, it's totally fine!" Katsuragi says, waving her hands back and forth. "We can stay here longer!"

Ayame smiles and nuzzles her head against her idol's chest. "Yaaaaay~! I can stay here with Katsu-nee-sama!"

Katsuragi can't help but smile and pet her personal biggest fan. Though she can be quite annoying, she's not a bad person. All she wants is to just spend time with her idol, so she is willing to give her a chance. Eventually as minutes pass by, Ayame grows tired and rests on her idol's lap while still holding the flowers. Katsuragi is surprised by this, but she just smiles and gently strokes Ayame's hair.

"Oh, Ayame…" she says softly.

Hours pass by as Katsuragi just watches people go back and forth, minding their own business. Ayame is asleep now when the blonde looks down at her lap.

"Heh, she's so full of energy that it tires her out quicker," she says to herself. She strokes the dark haired girl's hair a bit more. "That Ayame…"

She decides to go back to the dorms and rest up since the sun is setting right now. But right when she stands up, Ayame starts to move a little and reach out both hands.

"Katsu-nee-samaaaaa," she moans. "Carry meeeee~!"

Katsuragi chuckles. "Come on, Ayame. You can walk by yourself, can't you?"

"Nooooo, carry meee~!"

"Haaaah, I guess it can't be helped."

The blonde picks up the cute dark haired girl bridal style. Ayame wraps her arms around Katsuragi's neck to hold on.

"Ahhhh, perfect~!" she coos.

Katsuragi shakes her head in dismay with a smile remaining on her face and walks toward the dorms. As she steps foot inside, Ayame speaks up again.

"Can I sleep with you, Katsu-nee-sama?"

"Eh?" Katsuragi is surprised at this request. "Sleep…with me?"

"Yes~! I want to sleep with my idol tonight!"

"Ummmm…hmmmm…." Honestly, she has no idea how she would answer her.

Ayame leans closer, giving her the puppy dog eyes. That expression is just WAY cuter than how she is before. "Pweeeeasse~?"

"Alright, alright. You win."

Ayame brightens and kisses Katsuragi's cheek out of impulse. "Thank you, Katsu-nee-sama~!"

The blonde just stands there, blushing for some reason. That sudden kiss made her heart skip a beat. But why? She shakes her head roughly and just continues toward her room and sets down Ayame for both of them to bathe, change into their night clothing and climb into bed. The cute dark haired girl snuggles next to her idol as close as possible that their large breasts are squeezed together and wraps her arms around the blonde.

"Katsu-nee-samaaaaa…" she lets out a soft sigh while closing her eyes. "This is the best day ever."

Katsuragi nods. "It sure was. You're a sweet person, you know that?"

Ayame brightens as she jolts her head up. "You really think so!?"

"Of course. I mean buying flowers for the two of us? That's so sweet of you to do that for me."

This makes Ayame squeal in delight and plunge herself on Katsuragi's chest. "Ohhhhhh, Katsu-nee-samaaaaaa~! You're SOOOOO KIND~! Thanks for the praise!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ayame!" the blonde says. "Careful! You're gonna knock me off the bed!"

Ayame stops and nuzzles her head against the blonde's chest while humming. "Mmmmm~! So soft and warm~!"

Katsuragi pets her personal biggest fan with a small smile. "Good night, Ayame." She pulls in the covers and the two fall fast asleep. Though it's been a crazy day, Katsuragi didn't mind being with Ayame for a day. That's just fine with her.


	2. My Search for a Harem

**Chapter 2**

 **My Search for a Harem**

Katsuragi and her junior, Ayame go for a walk downtown one day. The black haired girl looks up at the blonde, who is looking around, scratching her chin in thought while staring at most of the ladies that are standing there chatting and others are just walking by. She is mostly focusing on their chests, but also the proportions of their bodies. Small, big, doesn't matter. Ayame can tell that her senior and admirer is already thinking of a brilliant plan.

"You want to go after their chests~?" she asks. "I can play along with you~"

"No, I think it's more than their chests, honestly," Katsuragi says. "It's all about a woman as a whole. Focusing just on their chests is really boring." She turns to her junior with a index finger held up. "You see, Ayame. This is really important for me to get as many women as possible and I'll have my dream harem. They'll respect me and do my bidding. It'll be my paradise!"

"Really!? Then, can your paradise be mine as well~?" Ayame begs. "I'll do anything to follow in your footsteps, Katsu-nee-sama!"

Katsuragi puts a hand on her hip and nods. "Sure, I don't see why not. Two perverts are better than one anyways." She pets her junior like a puppy. "Besides, since you love to cling to me, when I finally get my paradise, you get to be my assistant~."

Ayame gasps happily and almost tackle hugs her senior. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Katsu-nee-samaaaaa~!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ayame!" The blonde stumbles back a little from the impact. "Easy there~!"

"Ehehehe~! I'm sorry. Got too excited there~"

"It's alright. Anyways, let's go search for my dream harem!"

"Right with you, Katsu-nee-sama~!" Ayame pumps a fist and goes with her senior around the town to search for cute, beautiful and small women she can find. They search, high, low and in the middle of the town just to look for the perfect woman. They talked to some women, but they are just weirded out by Katsuragi's behavior and Ayame joining in made it 10 times worse. Katsuragi will not let a few rejects stop her from getting her dream. Her dream shall not be crushed that easily. With Ayame's support, it makes her twice as confident. So they continue their search for the rest of the morning until they have to stop by for lunch. Katsuragi immediately stops by a maid cafe, where she knows there are sexy women in maid outfits there. Maybe she'll get their attention after ordering their food. She and Ayame order and when the maid turns to walk away, Katsuragi catches a glimpse of striped panties and points to them.

"Heeeey! I love your panties~" she compliments. "The suit you well~!"

"Eek! Wh-what did you say to me!?" The poor dear is embarrassed as heck as she tries hard to cover it with her short skirt.

"Kastu-nee-sama loooves your panties~!" Ayame calls. "It's better just to let it show instead of covering it~!"

"Yeah, let people admire them~!" Katsuragi agrees.

The maid runs toward the kitchen, whimpering and shuts the door. Both of the Hanzo Students sigh in disappointment.

"Well…we tried," the blonde says.

"Don't worry, Katsu-nee-sama!" Ayame says, taking both of Katsuragi's hands in hers. "We can't give up yet! We have the whole afternoon to search for the right girl! Asuka-sempai and the others might be our only choices if we can't choose one."

"Nah, they're tired of my antics already. I want to find new women who will understand my love for big breasts and a woman as a whole. I LOVE women and all women, no matter if their chests are small and big! They are my paradise and I shall stick with it~!"

"Hahaha~! If you can do it, I shall do it with you~!" Ayame pumps a fist again.

"I'm so glad you understand, Ayame~!"

Both of the Hanzo girls high five each other and just in time, their food is served by a different maid. They dig in to their food, share a few indirect kisses here and there and when they are finished, they continue their search like they promised they would. However, it's always the same thing: rejection. As hard as Katsuragi tries with Ayame's support, they struck out with every single woman, including some familiar girls from Gessen and Hebijo Elite, except a few. They were willing to join Katsuragi's paradise, but the blonde feels a bit weirded out by those three and thus rejecting them.

The sun is setting and the two sit on the bench, looking up at the orange sky. Ayame looks around for any signs of other women who are walking by.

"Ahhh…at this rate, it'll be impossible to find any woman who is willing to join your paradise," the dark haired girl says.

"We tried everything," Katsuragi says. "I don't think we can do this."

"Well…we'll try hard tomorrow!" Ayame says. "Don't give up now! One day isn't enough to give up!"

The blonde turns to her junior and pets her like a puppy. "Thanks, Ayame. I'll find a way. If I do, I'll let you know."

Ayame giggles. "That's my Katsu-nee-sama~!" She immediately hugs her senior and pulls away.

"Want to sleepover again?" the blonde offers. "I think I like the company now."

"Y-you really want me to sleepover again~?" Ayame gasps happily. "I'd love to~!"

Katsuragi giggles and both of them stand up, taking each other's hand and walking to the Hanzo dorms.

 ****Next Day****

"I got it!" Katsuragi suddenly says, pointing a finger up in the air just as she jumps out of bed.

"Got what?" Ayame sits up and rubs her eyes in an adorable way.

"We can ask Haruka for help! She seems to know what to do in these situations~"

"Huh? But all she does is ruin everything. I've been told by other girls that her experiments never work. How can she be of any help?"

Katsuragi sighs. "You're right on that one, but she may be our only hope. In fact, we can try creating something that'll spread around the city at least. Like a puff of gas or something."

"We would have to ride on a plane and use something that'll do just that," Ayame says.

The blonde groans and drops to her knees. "This is hopeless! How can I ever have a paradise when every women around me is rejecting me!? This is insane! I know you don't mind, but what about the rest of the world? Surely there's got to be SOME girls that don't mind this sort of thing."

Ayame shakes her head with a sigh. "I don't know, Katsu-nee-sama. I don't know what to tell you."

Katsuragi sighs again and sits up. "Well, let's just eat breakfast. I guess we'll put our search on hold until we have a plan."

The dark haired junior nods and both of them head downstairs to eat breakfast. For the whole thing, Ayame can't help but steal glances at her senior. She's really worried about Katsuragi getting her dream harem, but the fact that everyone's rejecting her, including Hanzo, it's not getting her anywhere. She sighs and finishes up her food just as soon as the blonde finishes as well. Today is their training day, so that little search will have to wait until late afternoon. Ayame and the other Hanzo girls get to work. All of them concentrate on what Kiriya is teaching them and surprisingly, Katsuragi is staying focused. She and Ayame work as a team for training and so on. After a couple hours, the team takes a break and go into the changing room to get dressed in their school uniforms. Katsuragi is rather quick to change and leaves without a single word. Ayame quickly dresses and heads out of the changing room to go after Katsuragi.

"Something seems off with Katsu-nee," Asuka says, quirking an eyebrow.

"Must be something on her mind," Ikaruga says as she buttons up her shirt. "I have no idea what's going on with her either."

Asuka looks back at the door where Katsuragi and Ayame ran out of with worry. "I hope she's okay."

 ****Meanwhile****

Ayame runs after her senior downtown until they stop near a store. "Katsu-nee-sama! I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, let me help you! Don't let yesterday get you down. We are going to brainstorm, remember? I know you want your dream harem, but if we try harder, we can make it work! I just know it!"

"I know, Ayame," Katsuragi says as she turns toward her with a smile. "It's probably difficult now, but I just want a little break from it. It's not worth asking someone who isn't interested in that sort of thing."

"Well at the very least, please let me stay by your side," Ayame takes her senior's hands in hers. "You know I…I always loved you, Katsu-nee-sama. My affections for you are still blooming and that'll never change."

"Ayame…"

The dark haired girl looks directly into her blue eyes. "Don't worry about the others. What matters now is that I'm by your side. I accept your perversion. I am your huge fan after all."

The determination and serious look on Ayame's face tells the blonde that she's sincere about her confession. Smiling, she gently squeezes Ayame's hands, holding them toward their chests.

"I appreciate your confession, Ayame," she says. "That's very sweet of you."

Both are about to lean in and kiss when something catches Katsuragi's eye. In an alley, a phone booth is against a wall, unused. It's dirty yes, but from what she can remember, their phone seems to have some problems outside at the dorms, so they can't call home or anything. However, this new phone booth may be a replacement.

"Would you look at that~?" Katsuragi breaks the hug and rushes over toward the phone booth. "You think we can replace our broken one with this?"

"I don't know," Ayame says, tilting her head in confusion. "It seems rather dirty. No one's used it at all?" She looks inside. "Look at all those buttons though. You really think phone booths would have that sort of thing?"

"I don't remember seeing those in my life. I got it! Let's give it a whirl first before replacing our old broken one. Come with me!"

Both of the girls are able to fit inside the booth and sees a coin slot. Katsuragi shrugs as it it may be a must to give some calls. She inserts and coin and a female robotic voice speaks,

 _"Please insert another 25 cents."_

"Hmmm…" Katsuragi digs into her pockets, but finds nothing. She turns to Ayame. "Got any extra change?"

"Hmmm…I got my bus pass."

 _"That'll work."_ the robotic voice says.

"Eh? She just responded to what I said. How strange." She sees a swiper and swipes the card.

Just then, some whirring sounds and flashing lights appear on top of the booth. The door locks itself as it starts to glow white, blinding both Ayame and Katsuragi. They duck for cover with Ayame hitting a lever on the right, having it make more sounds. Bleeps and whirring becomes louder and the glow becomes extremely bright.

After a few seconds, the glow fades and everything goes back to normal. The door unlocks itself and Ayame opens it. Both of them crawl out of the phone booth.

"Ahhhh…what was that…?" Katsuragi groans.

"I don't know…" Ayame struggles to her feet, clutching her head. "My head hit something hard, though."

"That's no good. Come on, let's get back to the dorms before anyone wants to find us! I think we've been out here too long." Taking Ayame's hand, both of them dash for the dorms using their ninja speed, hoping that they aren't gone for too long.

As soon as they arrive at the lobby, they look around and find that it's dark in there, except for the kitchen. They decide to look there and find Asuka and the others at the table.

"Sorry, everyone!" Katsuragi says. "I ran off without thinking and I was making you girls worry so-"

"Katsuragi-san…" Ikaruga cuts her off, startling the blonde.

"Y-yes?" Katsuragi gasps, preparing for a harsh lecture from the class president.

But instead of that, Ikaruga smiles and spreads out her arms, almost tackle hugging the blonde with a happy squeal.

"Where have you been, Katsu-samaaaa~?" Ikaruga says. "You had us very worried!"

"EH…EEHHHH!?" Katsuragi says, taken aback by the embrace. "Ikaruga!? Y-you never hug me!"

"Ehehe! What are you talking about, Katsu-sama? You know I love you, sweetie~" the dark haired girl winks.

"HAH!?" Katsuragi and Ayame shouts in shock, mostly Ayame is the one who's more surprised.

"Ohhhh, I love you so much!" Ikaruga immediately kisses the blonde on the lips, making Ayame gasp in shock again.

"Mmmph!" the blonde cannot believe this is happening right now. This isn't Ikaruga, right? She'd never do something like this. She's mostly serious and independent.

"Katsu-nee-samaaaa!" Ayame whines and stomps her foot. "Why, why whyyyy!? We didn't even kiss, yet you let HER do that!?"

"Heeeeey!" Asuka jumps from her chair. "I want to kiss Katsu-sama, too!" She pushes Ikaruga out of the way and cups both hands to the blonde's cheeks. "Sorry about that. She's very affectionate with you as always. But now it's my turn~!" She locks lips into the blonde's without hesitation.

"What the heck is going on!?" Ayame shouts. "This isn't the team I used to know! Unless you are pretending to be affectionate and then giving us a pounding in the end!"

Asuka pulls away and turns toward Ayame. "Oh, silly Ayame-chan! You didn't realize our queen came home~?"

"QU-QUEEN!?" Katsuragi and Ayame shout in unison.

"Yes, queen~" Yagyuu stands up and smiles. She's not speaking in her cold tone at all.

"All of us are waiting because the ceremony's going to begin in one hour~!" Hibari says, holding up an index finger. At least Hibari is her same cheerful self.

Then, the Hanzo team go in a line and take a knee while bowing their heads. "All Hail Queen Katsuragi, our Harem Queen."

Katsuragi and Ayame exchange weird looks and then back at the Hanzo team. Something is definitely wrong here. What's gotten into them? First they hated the fact that they need to join her Harem and now this happens?

"Ummmm…I'm gonna go think for a few minutes. Ayame, let's go!" the blonde takes her junior's hand and runs off.

"Don't forget!" Asuka shouts, cupping a hand to her mouth. "ONE HOUR!"

Katsuragi and Ayame hurry outside and shut the door, panting.

"Okay…something's definitely weird here," the blonde says. "I don't see any of them acting that way before."

"M-maybe they were feeling bad about rejecting you and they had to force themselves?" Ayame guesses.

"But they called me their QUEEN! Better yet…their harem queen! I just…I don't know what the hell is going on!" The blonde throws her arms in the air and starts pacing back and forth.

Ayame scratches her chin in thought. "This is definitely strange. We should find the others and see if they know what's going on!"

"Right! But we have to be back at the dorms. Seems like something's urgent."

They run toward town together, but something's a bit off about the people. In fact, all they see are…women. 100% of the population are female. Every woman walking by them, Katsuragi and Ayame can see that there are absolutely NO men in sight. They exchange weird looks again and shrug. However, some of the females catch sight of Katsuragi and swoon, one of them fainting. This is just a strange, strange thing to come across. They HAVE to find the girls of Gessen, Hebijo Elite and Crimson Squad so that they can tell them what's going on.

However, the academies are built rather differently than what they remember. It's…very open and lively. All the girls from Gessen are having a grand old time, so they decide to go there first.

"Yumi! Yumi, over here!" Katsuragi waves to the Gessen leader.

"Katsu-sama…!" Yumi gasps. Her soft spoken voice is still present, but she is all smiles and runs toward the blonde. "I didn't think I'd see you here! Welcome, welcome~! Want to join our little tea party?"

"No thanks," Katsuragi says. "I want to know…what is going on? Why is the population all female? Why is everyone we know acting all strange…including you girls?" She sees Murakumo drawing a portrait of Katsuragi and several of them are hanging on the wall next to her.

"Isn't it obvious~?" Yumi says. "Everybody LOVES you~! Females adore you and ONLY females! That's what you always wanted, right~?"

"What I want…" Katsuragi recalls back when she boasts on having every women love her and she'll except all women. "You mean…this isn't the world I used to be in?"

"What world?" Shiki says. "This is your own personal world, Katsu-sama! Your world full of loving females who love you~! You're super famous, girl~!"

"Wh-whaaaat!?" Katsuragi and Ayame exchange looks again. They cannot believe what they've been told. It seems like they have found their answer…they are definitely not in Japan anymore.

 **A/N: So….what do you guys think? I know it's a random, strange idea, but I thought it might work with this story. So, ummm…long and detailed reviews just to let me know what you think of this idea cause I'm a bit nervous.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
